million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasista Carnival
Fantasista Carnival (ファンタジスタ・カーニバル) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 10 single. The song is performed by Elena Shimabara and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Satoru Kuwabara (Arte Refact), composed by Erica Masaki and arranged by Takuya Sakai (Arte Refact). Track List #STANDING ALIVE #Fantasista Carnival (ファンタジスタ・カーニバル) #WHY? #STEREOPHONIC ISOTONIC #addicted #Yuukaze no Melody (夕風のメロディー) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Itsudatte genki ni HAROO! Kantan na SUKINSHIPPU Muzukashii koto wa iranai kara RUURU wa hitotsu egao dake da ne Daisuki datte kimochi Bankokukyoutsuu desho? Nante ne omotteru Posing kimechau yo Minogasanai de ne RIZUMU ni nottara FANTAJISUTA KAANIBARU "Tanoshii" o ne INTAANASHONARU ni PAATII shiyo Sekaijuu NOO PUROBUREMU! Iku yo! HAISSURU junbi kanryou da ne RIZUMU ni nottara FANTAJISUTA KAANIBARU Shiawase o INTAANASHONARU ni PAATII wa ne Sekaijuu NOO PUROBUREMU! |-| Kanji= いつだって元気にハロー！ カンタンなスキンシップ ムズカシイことはいらないから ルールはひとつ笑顔だけだネ 大好きだって気持ち バンコクキョーツーデショ？ なんてネ　思ってる Posing キメちゃうヨ 見逃さないでネ リズムに乗ったら ファンタジスタ・カーニバル “楽しい”をネ　インターナショナルに パーティーしヨ♪ 世界中ノープロブレム！ 行くヨ！ ホイッスル　準備完了だネ リズムに乗ったら ファンタジスタ・カーニバル シアワセをインターナショナルに パーティーはネ♪ 世界中ノープロブレム！ |-| English= A cheerful "Hello!" Always start with a simple physical contact Because there's no need to be difficult The rule is just one smile, okay? I still love these feelings Isn't that an universal thing? What do you think? Let's show off a nice pose Please don't miss it When you get into a rhythm of a Fantasista carnival Let's party Internationally with "enjoyment"♪ All over the world with no problem! Let's go! The whistle's ready When you get into a rhythm of a Fantasista carnival Party At an international of happiness♪ All over the world with no problem! Full ver. Rōmaji= Itsudatte genki ni HAROO! Kantan na SUKINSHIPPU Muzukashii koto wa iranai kara RUURU wa hitotsu egao dake da ne Daisuki datte kimochi Bankokukyoutsuu desho? Nante ne omotteru Posing kimechau yo Minogasanai de ne RIZUMU ni nottara FANTAJISUTA KAANIBARU "Tanoshii" o ne INTAANASHONARU ni PAATII shiyo Sekaijuu NOO PUROBUREMU! Kotoba yori daiji na mono Shitteru yo dakara oide Yuuki nara watashi ga ageru kara Datte HAATO no TORIRINGARU damon Tobikonda ikioi de HATTO TORIKKU mo... OK! Mitete yo ne? Cooking dokidoki no oaji wa ikaga Taiyou yori mo ne Shigeki-teki ni SHAININGU Kirameku yo WAARUDOWAIDO nii! ROSU TAIMU wa madamada korekara desho Kyou mo ashita kara mo Motto motto zu~tto KAANIBARU todoketai! Zettai kanau kara daijoubu da yo Ookina yume mo ne wasurezu ni mottete Sono basho ga SUTEEJI ni naru Mirai o souzou shichaou? Iku yo! HAISSURU junbi kanryou da ne RIZUMU ni nottara FANTAJISUTA KAANIBARU Shiawase o INTAANASHONARU ni PAATII wa ne Sekaijuu NOO PUROBUREMU! |-| Kanji= いつだって元気にハロー！ カンタンなスキンシップ ムズカシイことはいらないから ルールはひとつ笑顔だけだネ 大好きだって気持ち バンコクキョーツーデショ？ なんてネ　思ってる Posing キメちゃうヨ 見逃さないでネ リズムに乗ったら ファンタジスタ・カーニバル “楽しい”をネ　インターナショナルに パーティーしヨ♪ 世界中ノープロブレム！ 言葉より大事なモノ 知ってるヨ　だからおいで 勇気ならワタシがあげるカラ だってハートのトリリンガルだもん♪ 飛び込んだイキオイで ハットトリックも…OK! 見ててよネ？ Cooking ドキドキのお味はいかが 太陽よりもネ 刺激的にシャイニング キラめくヨ　ワールドワイドにっ！ ロスタイムはまだまだこれからデショ♪ 今日も明日からも もっともっとず〜っと カーニバル届けたい！ 絶対叶うからダイジョーブだよ 大きな夢もネ　忘れずに持ってて その場所がステージになる ミライを想像しちゃおう？ 行くヨ！ ホイッスル　準備完了だネ リズムに乗ったら ファンタジスタ・カーニバル シアワセをインターナショナルに パーティーはネ♪ 世界中ノープロブレム！ |-| English= A cheerful "Hello!" Always start with a simple physical contact Because there's no need to be difficult The rule is just one smile, okay? I still love these feelings Isn't that an universal thing? What do you think? Let's show off a nice pose Please don't miss it When you get into a rhythm of a Fantasista carnival Let's party Internationally with "enjoyment"♪ All over the world with no problem! What's more important than words Is knowing why I came here If you give me courage 'Cause that's a heart of a trilingual♪ Jumping with vigor Hat trick's... OK! Are you watching? How about cooking with heart-pounding flavors While shining more stimulating Than the sun? Sparkle worldwide~! Even if we lost time, there's still more to come after this, right♪ From today to tomorrow I always~ want to reach that carnival More and more! I'll be fine because it definitely came true That big dream, I've remembered it That place becomes a stage Imagining the future? Let's go! The whistle's ready When you get into a rhythm of a Fantasista carnival Party At an international of happiness♪ All over the world with no problem! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 10 (sung by: Elena Shimabara)